Sanae is a Bad Girl
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Sanae is usually a good girl, but in this story, she's a bad girl. Is she bad enough to rescue Kanako from pirates?


Sanae is a Bad Girl

One day, Kanako was sitting and drinking tea. Suddenly, pirates invaded the shrine!

"Yar, the Purple Haired Goddess! I have been searching for the Purple Haired Goddess my whole life!" said the Pirate Leader.

And so the pirates attacked Kanako and kidnapped her.

"Help, I have been captured by pirates!" said Kanako.

Suwako noticed that pirates have kidnapped Kanako so she calls for Sanae.

"Sanae, Kanako has been kidnapped by pirates. Are you a bad enough girl to rescue Kanako?" Suwako asked.

"Usually, I am a good girl, but today, I will be a BAD GIRL! Also, I wanted to fight pirates my whole life!" said Sanae.

And so Sanae goes to the city street to fight the pirates. Sanae throws hadoukens at pirates. Then she tiger uppercuts the pirates. She then throws rising tacos, coconuts, and credit cards at the pirates. She would also like some POUND CAKE to give her super strength. Sanae then reaches the lair of the pirates, but before she could get in the lair, she has to fight the lair's guard who is none other than….CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!

"Move out of the way Jack Sparrow!" said Sanae.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow, and you have to fight me first to get in." said Jack Sparrow.

And so they began to fight. Jack Sparrow throws Jars of Dirt at Sanae, but Sanae deflects them with that stick thingy she carries. Sanae then unleashes a wave of bullet hells at Jack Sparrow, but Jack Sparrow grazed all the bullets. Sanae is mad so she FALCON PAWNCHED Jack Sparrow in the face.

"Ouch, that hurts more than a slap!" said Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow swings his sword towards Sanae, but Sanae dodges the sword in slow mo Matrix style. Then she kicked Jack Sparrow in the face.

"Ouch, that hurts more than a slap!" said Jack Sparrow.

"You already said that!" said Sanae.

"I know that!" said Jack Sparrow.

And then Jack summons his own danmakus. Sanae tried to dodge and graze all of them, but she got hit and exploded.

"I got her!" said Jack Sparrow.

And so Jack Sparrow takes out his bottle of rum for a drink, only to find out that it is all gone.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack Sparrow wondered.

But then, Sanae respawnded as she has extra lives.

"Oh snap!" said Jack Sparrow.

Sanae charges her fist with fire and attacked Jack Sparrow with a Burn Knuckles. Jack Sparrow is defeated. Sanae raises her arms up in the air to do a victory pose.

"I'M BAD!" said Sanae.

Victory music plays, and the screen tells Sanae to go to the next level. Sanae enters the Pirate lair and now she has to fight more pirates. She used a Proton Cannon to clear many pirates out of the way. Then she did a spinning bird kick to clear more pirates out of the way. And she cast spell cards to defeat many more pirates. And she cast a master spark to clear last of the pirates. Yes, she did a master spark because she learned it from Marisa. Then finally, Sanae reaches the pirate leader, who has Kanako tied up to a chair.

"Yar, the green haired miko! I have been searching for the green haired miko my whole life!" said the Pirate Leader.

"I thought I was the one you were searching for your whole life." said Kanako.

"Quiet you!" said the Pirate. "Now green haired miko, you are mine!"

And so the final battle begins! Sanae throws cards at pirate leader, but pirate leader jumps over cards. Sanae then slapped the pirate leader in the face.

"Ouch, that hurts more than a slap!" said the Pirate Leader.

"That was a slap you moron!" said Sanae.

"I didn't realize that was a slap." said the Pirate Leader.

And so they continue to fight. Sanae attacks the pirate leader with her rapid kick move. The pirate leader then turns into a human projectile and hits Sanae. Sanae bites the pirate leader's arm. The Pirate Leader then bites Sanae's hair. Sanae head butts the pirate leader's head. The pirate leader then summons his own danmakus, but his were easier to dodged, therefore Sanae dodged the bullets and got the spell card. The pirate is mad is tries to stab Sanae with fork, but Sanae trips the pirate leader. Pirate Leader gets up and is now even madder. The Pirate Leader takes out a Bazooka and fires it, but misses every shot. Sanae then takes out the SUPER MEGA ULTRA Proton Cannon and fires it. The pirate got hit by it, and falls out of the lair. He falls, and lands into a pile of apples. Sanae once again raises her arms up to do a victory pose.

"I'M BAD!" said Sanae.

Victory music plays, and then Sanae unties Kanako from the chair.

"Hey Sanae, thanks for rescuing me. Let's go for a burger… HA! HA! HA! HA!" said Kanako.

And so Sanae, Kanako, and Suwako go out for a burger.

THE END


End file.
